


情欲 随小溪流淌（车段）

by LegoshixHaru



Category: Beastars（动物狂想曲）, ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Genre: 狼兔
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoshixHaru/pseuds/LegoshixHaru
Kudos: 2





	情欲 随小溪流淌（车段）

“嗯，我来了。”雷格西走到浴室门口，把目光投了进去，然后他就无法移开目光了——即使这几天他们“经历了很多”，面对她雪白的胴体，他的脸颊还是会骤然升温，下体蠢蠢欲动，尾巴也兴奋地抬了起来。

“呐，你又不是没看过，紧张什么？”春轻快地走向他（要不是有裤子的束缚，雷格西肯定已经完全硬了）。

“那个……浴缸要先装上水……”雷格西的裤子即将被脱下时他想避免尴尬的一幕。然而春并不领情——

“咕叽——”雷格西的下体“重见天日”的瞬间猛地弹了起来，吓得春叫出声来（我在网上查了，兔子的叫声差不多就是这样的）。“啊——你这条大色狼！”春报复地把手伸进他的衣服，用力揉着他的腰，

“别，小春——哈啊——好痒——”

“雷格西，今晚你完了！你会爽到明天都下不了床，信不信？”春一边放着狠话，一边继续在他身上乱摸，这种占他便宜的机会怎么能放过？（？）

“先、先洗澡，好吗？”雷格西说着把不久前才换上的上衣脱掉，他可能没有意识到自己脱衣服的姿势在雌性看来有多性感，反正春的口水都快流出来了。今天不能好好和他交欢真是太可惜了，不过生理期嘛，没办法。只好便宜了这条大笨狼，让他爽个够吧。毕竟因为她的能力有限，平时雷格西都一副意犹未尽的样子。

几分钟后，春试了试水温。“温度对我来说刚刚好，”她对和她并肩坐在浴缸边沿上的灰狼说，“雷格西呢？”

“小春觉得舒服就行。”雷格西把正在抚弄她的胸部的两只爪子分别滑到了她的腰上和背上，稳稳地抱起她，把她放进浴缸，然后迫不及待地跨进浴缸，把她拥入怀里。这时，春感到一根灼热的肉棒顶在她的臀部——雷格西他的下体从刚才开始就一直很兴奋。瞥了一眼雷格西的脸，他的体温比平时要高不少，加上浴缸里温暖的水，她今天的紧张感都在这里化掉了。她的两只耳朵都被雷格西的右手揉着，而他的左手狼狼祟祟（？）地在她的乳峰上摸索，两块“年糕”在水里的手感也很不错。（这个梗真是……）。

雷格西满脸不自在，他想把下体往她身上摩擦，又怕她不乐意。春善解狼意（？）地主动把身体在水中摆动起来，刺激着他的肉棒，使它越发兴奋地抖动了起来。欲望终于使他忍无可忍，在小兔子的身上肆无忌惮地摩擦起来，饥渴难耐地要求着她的爱抚。但春想让他主动开口，把他的欲望吊得更强烈些。

“呼……哈啊……小春你快点啊……我忍不住了……”终于，雷格西带着情欲的低语在她耳边响起。她转身面对着如饥似渴的灰狼，打开浴缸的阀门，放水直到他下面肿大的头部露出水面——她发现自己并没有放掉多少水，不禁想道：他也太长了……和他做的时候，他插进去了多少？

雷格西呆呆地看着她在几瓶“沐浴露”间找到了一瓶“特制的”，不明白她想干什么，直到她用沾满了润滑液的手紧紧握住了他的大肉棒……的三分之二，因为他实在太粗了，而兔子的手有点小了。飘飘然的满足感触电般地传遍了全身，加上热水的舒适感，他浑身都酥软了下来，除了变得越来越坚硬的阳具。春用两根手指缓缓摩挲着棒状物头部的侧面，又轻轻滑过头部与柱身的交界处。“呜——呜啊——小春你——”雷格西这才意识到“换一种方法”是什么意思。

“放轻松，”春说着，加快了手上的动作，“你可以理解为我在帮你自慰，不过，比你自己弄要爽多了吧~喜欢吗？”

“当然喜欢……但是小春你能不能弄快点？”

春愣了一下，然后坏坏地笑了。“交给我吧，你可以闭上眼睛，好好享受就行。平时都是你在卖力，这次让我来吧。”雷格西顺从地合上双眼，而春则开始进一步挑逗他的情欲。

满足那根巨物的任务交给了她的右手，手指分别在柱身和头部上游移着，压迫着，滑动着，使雷格西大口喘着气，全身的毛孔都受不了这般刺激而收缩，但只有胸口以上的毛竖立起来，因为剩下的部分都是湿漉漉的。春的左手则抚上他的胸膛，一路向下。本来雷格西已经习惯了她的抚摸，但此时此刻，灵巧的手指穿梭在他的毛丛中，又仿佛带着静电，在他的肌肉上留下几道炙热的指痕。很快，她的左手与右手相遇了，马上又超过了右手，在他的阴囊上停了下来，只轻轻揉了几下，多重的快感就让雷格西感到体液的涌动，他到了临界点。春的左手又继续向下，抚过两胯间的软毛，她的目标是粗大的狼尾巴。用力捏了一下敏感的尾根后，雷格西打了个激灵，发出几声求饶般的呜咽，仿佛在催促她。“傻狼，急什么，这就满足你。”她说着，把右手的指尖都集中在顶端的小孔上，轻轻摩擦了几下，此时，小孔里已溢出几滴浑浊、黏滑的腺液，右手就位。她的左手勉强握住雷格西的尾根，就位。

“呜嗯——哈、哈啊——呜——”进入高潮的雷格西大脑都轻微缺氧了，接近巅峰的快感让他不由自主地发出几声呜咽，全身的热量都注入硕大的阳具，使其发烫、大幅抽动起来。除了“爽”，他只能感觉到春的手指在他柱体的顶部和柱身上不断套弄着，像他渴望的那样快，而且也相当用力。她的左手一下下撸着他的尾巴，不过只能握住不到一半。雷格西搂着她的右臂逐渐被快感抽走力气，慢慢滑落到水中。他半张着嘴，感受他的潮水随着越来越快的抚弄而涌入他的肉棒——

就在这巅峰时刻，春感觉到雷格西快射了，突然停下了双手的动作。欲火焚身的雷格西嗨到一半被硬生生地停了下来，差点没急红了眼，腰部向上拱动着，乞求着她更多的爱抚。“呼……呃嗯——小春——！”春满意地轻笑一声，把脸凑了过来，在雷格西的鼻子上留下一个吻。

“雷格西，爽吗？”

“这——我都要爽翻了——”

“那，要不要来点更爽的？”她的撩逗间，脸靠近了他的阴部，温热的气息喷在他滚烫的柱体上。

“当然要！小、小春你快弄啊，我只想射——”

“好了好了，不逗你玩了，”春捧起热水，浇在膨胀的头部上，冲掉上面“沐浴露”和体液的混合物。“别在意我，好好享受吧。”

雷格西完全没弄清她的这句话是什么意思——其实根本就没听清楚。

“啊呜~”

直到他被温热和潮湿包围——春的嘴刚好能装下他柱体的头部。

雷格西在几秒内忘记了呼吸，随后气喘吁吁地再次闭上眼睛。粗重的呼吸和发直的舌头让他说不出话来，当然他也不用说话，享受兔嘴的逗弄就好了。她的舌头在这时显得十分灵活，围绕着整个头部旋转了一圈，舔掉顶部流出的体液，然后……

草，这也太难弄了啊！春失望地想，网上查的根本用不上嘛，这大小和我想象的完全不同，而且舌头的角度也好难找，况且，我没有口交的经验啊！我简直就是在随便乱舔！算了，直接用力在正面舔吧……

（而在雷格西看来……）啊……小春她也太有经验了吧！雷格西想道，他能感觉到她的嘴唇在一刻不停地吮吸着，吞吐着，致命的小舌头不断舔吻、撞击着。他想像真正的做爱一样向她嘴里挺进，但是怕伤到她，用尽力气才忍住。呜啊！小春她、她放大招了！他能感觉到兔舌在他最敏感的区域用力舔着，在这快感的海洋里，他没法做出任何挣扎，也不想挣扎，任由一波波情欲的浪潮的冲击。快感离顶峰只差一步的时候，她的爱抚猛然加速了，似乎想要更多他的体液。雷格西当然不会吝惜，咆哮着把每一发浑浊的体液都准确地射进了她的喉咙，尽管射精的快感让他简直要瘫软下去了。

（这时，春的视角）不会错了，她想道，这次没错了，他肯定要射了！刚才真的对不起啊，这次让你痛快点——于是她加快了舔吻的速度。毫无疑问……咸咸的液体马上就灌满了她的嘴，她艰难地咽下去……其实味道还好。

“抱歉，射了你一嘴……”春躺在雷格西比平时还柔软的怀里，听着他不必要的道歉。

“没事，我挺喜欢你的味道的，”其实也算不上喜欢吧，她暗想，“话说你肯定没爽够吧？”她玩弄着他腹部的软毛，坏笑着问道。

雷格西的下体在完事后一点也没有疲惫的迹象，不像它的主人，屹立在那里，仿佛在炫耀什么。

“当然不够，但是……我们别在这里着凉了啊，外面开了暖气，还是到床上弄吧。”

“嗯，我来帮你擦干。”春打开浴缸的阀门，放掉所有的水，然后用浴巾温柔地擦干狼毛，又把自己擦干。然后她脸上的表情又变得邪恶了——“雷格西，我好像说过，今~晚~你~完~了~”

“呃呃？”

“你就等着明天下不了床吧！”好不容易有一次不被按在床上摩擦的机会，她当然要耀武扬威（？）一点。

“小春，等一下。”雷格西在抱起春离开浴缸（有点勉强）前说道，吻住了她。一个长长的舌吻结束后，他深情地看着她，“我爱你。”

不不不，他可没有刻意打压小兔子的嚣张气焰。

“……我也，爱你”

虽然有点肉麻，但这是他们每天晚上不厌其烦的重复。

窗外的小溪不知何时突破了泥土的防线，随他们的情欲一同流淌。


End file.
